Crónica de dos vidas
by AryaDracolla
Summary: Callie una joven de 23 años se topa con un hombre herido a punto de morir mientras iba camino al trabajo, logra salvarlo, pero su recuperación será larga ¿que secretos traerá él?
1. IEncuentro

Los rayos solares se colaron por la desgastada cortina iluminando el rostro de una mujer de cabellos almendra y orejas peludas y puntiagudas como las de un zorro, ella despertó lentamente y se levantó de la cama meneando la zorruna cola, se vistió para el trabajo y bajó a desayunar.  
-**Buenos días, señorita Callie**- un hombre de características felinas y cabello plateado por los años recibió a la mujer en el comedor.  
-**Buenos días Teo, ¿cómo ha dormido?**-  
-**Cómodamente señorita, le dejo para que desayune, con su permiso**- el hombre hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y dejó el cuarto.

* * *

En otro sitio un hombre de características lupinas corría malherido por el camino de ripio en dirección contraria a la ciudad. Tenía el brazo derecho roto y ensangrentado y el resto del cuerpo lleno de cortes sangrantes, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de poder seguir corriendo en ese estado ya con la vista nublada por la fatiga.

A la distancia avistó un cuerpo, temió que fuera un enemigo pues no podría ganar otra pelea, el cuerpo se detuvo y luego corrió hacia él. Alan se detuvo e intentó tomar posición de defensa, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de espaldas al piso. Escuchó los pasos hasta que se detuvieron a su lado, sintió unas cálidas manos en sus mejillas y una voz de mujer preguntando por su estado, antes de poder verla quedó inconciente.

* * *

"_¡Dios, se está muriendo!_" era lo que pasó por la mente de Callie el ver que el hombre no reaccionaba a sus llamados. Sin saber cómo se cargó al hombre en su espalda y corrió de vuelta a su casa, pateó la puerta principal hasta que el mayordomo la abrió exaltado.  
-**Llama al médico, de inmediato; y tráeme algo para limpiar sus heridas**-dijo rápidamente la mujer mientras subía las escaleras hasta la pieza de invitados, donde acostó al herido.  
Al momento llegó Teo con gasas, paños limpios, alcohol y agua y limpiaron, con la mayor delicadeza posible, sus heridas. Para cuando terminaron el médico ya estaba en la puerta principal, echó a Callie y a Teo de la habitación y cerró la puerta de la habitación.  
-**¿Desea algo señorita?**-preguntó el mayordomo con su traje manchado y una expresión indescifrable- **¿Cambiarse de ropa, quizás?**-  
-**No, agradecería que llames a mi oficina y les dijeras que no iré a trabajar**- dijo Callie con amabilidad sin dejar de mirar la puerta.  
-**Como ordene**- Teo hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y desapareció al doblar por el pasillo. Callie se sentó en una banquita de mimbre frente a la puerta de la habitación de invitados, y dejó su mente vagar por lo ocurrido, pensó en cómo lo había encontrado, en los múltiples cortes que habían en su cuerpo y el mal aspecto de su brazo derecho. Juntó las manos y cerró los ojos en son de plegaria.  
-**Por favor no dejes que se muera…**-susurró en el silencio del pasillo.

Dos horas después, Callie seguía allí con sus ropas de trabajo, ya con las manchas de sangre seca, hasta la puerta se abrió y salió el médico, Callie saltó de la banca y se acercó al médico.  
-**¿Cómo está?**-preguntó preocupada.  
-**Ha perdido mucha sangre debido a los cortes y le he enyesado el brazo derecho, ¿lo conoces?**-dijo tranquilamente el médico.  
-**No, iba camino al trabajo cuando topé con él**-  
-**Entonces no sabes cómo quedó así-** ella negó con la cabeza, él suspiró-**Pues bien, en el velador he dejado las medicinas con las indicaciones correspondientes y por ahora debe reposar-**  
-**¿No morirá?**-  
-**Es muy poco probable Callie, aún así lo vendré a ver mañana-  
-Muchas gracias doctor, Teo le llevará a donde desee- **dijo la mujer con sincero agradecimiento y entró sigilosamente a la habitación.  
Allí estaba, tendido e inmóvil, tendido en la cama tenía una venda en la frente y estaba pálido, pero no tanto como cuando habían llegado a casa, acercó una silla al lado de la cama y le quedó observando, miró los múltiples cortes que ya no sangraban, su rostro tenía una expresión más serena y se preguntó de que color serían sus ojos.  
-**Debiste meterte en un buen lío para quedar así ¿eh?-**susurró ella con un tono amistoso. De un momento a otro sintió cómo una mano le aprisionaba la garganta impidiéndole respirar, y vio los orbes rojos del hombre que la miraba de una manera que la aterraba, ella tomó la mano que la ahorcaba intentando soltarla, pero no podía.

"_Dios, salvé a un asesino_" pensó con arrepentimiento y pavor mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

* * *

¿Que tál? hace tiempo que no escribía y volví con una nueva historia, un pooco mejor redactada que las otras ¿no? Bueno, ya saben me alimento de sus reviews.

Ya se viene el otro capitulo~


	2. II Despertar

Sintió las mismas cálidas manos en su muñeca, y vio una brillante lágrima cayendo de unos ojos ámbar que expresaban un miedo casi palpable. En ese momento la soltó y ella cayó al piso, la escuchó toser y sollozar. Entonces, Alan se dio cuenta de que estaba limpio y vendado, además el brazo le dolía menos y estaba enyesado. La joven dejo de toser, pero seguía sollozando penosamente.

-**Discúlpame**- dijo Alan, la mujer silenció y, con las orejas gachas, volvió a sentarse en la banca lentamente-**¿Tú me curaste?**-

-**¿Eres un asesino, ladrón, violador o algo parecido?**-la tímida pero decidida voz de la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa.

-**No**- dijo con cierto tono de disgusto en la voz, pero luego pensó que era lógico.

-**Pues sí, yo me topé contigo en el camino**- dijo la mujer-**... el médico dijo que debías reposar**-

-**¿El médico? ¿Llamaste un médico?**- Alan no podía comprenderlo, quién gastaría dinero en un médico para ayudar a un cualquiera. Ella miró el piso y se sonrojó.

-**No iba a dejar que murieras en mis manos, además yo sólo pude lavarte las heridas, y con cierta torpeza por lo demás**- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada y él se dio cuanta de las prendas de la mujer, parecía un uniforme de color turquesa oscuro con bordes grises, y estaba con manchas, manchas de sangre, ¿su sangre?.

-**Yo soy Callie ¿y tú?-**la voz de la mujer lo interrumpió. Y contestó sin pensar mucho.

-**Alan… ¿Tú me cargaste hasta aquí?**- la mujer soltó un suspiro pero no de cansancio parecía que la pregunta le hubiera divertido.

-**La verdad es que ni yo sé como lo hice**-dijo con una sonrisa, era hermosa y contagiosa pues él también sonrió- **Ahora recuéstate y descansa, le diré a Teo que te traiga algo para comer, con tu permiso Alan**-Callie se levantó y rodeo la cama para llegar a la puerta.

-**Espera-**

**-¿Sí'-**

**-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- **ella pareció sonrojarse.

-**Señorita tiene una llamada**- el mayordomo, ya con ropa limpia, le entregó el auricular a Callie, esta lo recibió.

-**Teo, el huésped, Alan, a despertado, atiéndalo en mi ausencia por favor-** Teo asintió y Callie se dirigió a Alan-**Vengo en un momento, con tu permiso**- y desapareció tras la puerta**.**

-**Habla Callie Stakile**- dijo con la voz seria y profesional con la que solía responder el teléfono.

-**¡Callie, mujer! ¿Por qué no has venido?**-Callie pudo reconocer a la perfección la voz de su compañera de trabajo.

-**Lo siento Marie, pero no podré ir a terreno, no puedo dejar mi casa, al menos por lo que queda de semana**- se excusó.

-**¡Pero si estamos a miércoles!**-chilló Marie.

-**Lo sé, pero tengo el portátil en casa así que yo te haré todo el papeleo de la semana**- dijo con pesar, sólo pensar en el papeleo le aburría.

-**Bien, supongo que irás a la playa el sábado**- dijo con desgano.

-**No, pero mira**- dijo rápidamente evitando que ella le reclamara antes-** podrás aprovechar más tiempo con ese ingeniero del que tanto me hablas, no te tendrás que preocupar de buscarme pareja-**Callie intentó utilizar su tono más convicente posible.

-**Cal eres una tramposa, más te vale que tu escusa sea buena… y me la dirás más tarde por que ahora viene Bruno directo hacia acá-** dijo con emoción y luego Callie escuchó la línea cortada, sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

Miró la puerta de la habitación de invitados y luego se dirigió al baño, se dio una ducha se cambió de ropa a algo más cómodo y limpio, se echó una ojeada en el espejo y notó una marca en su cuello tenían la forma de los dedos de Alan… Realmente se había asustado, pero ese hombre no era malo, al menos no le había matado. Además con aquella encantadora sonrisa no podía ser malo, aunque tuviera rasgos duros, una nariz que de seguro se la había roto alguna vez pero que no desestilizaba su rostro, unos labios perfectos… ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

"_¡Ah! Que estupidez estoy actuando como quinceañera"_ Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, pero no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Alan sonriendo, con sus cabellos negros, sus orejas, sus ojos rojos que en un principio le aterraron pero ahora le fascinaban, su bien formado y ejercitado cuerpo que había visto mientras le limpiaba las heridas, aun que dejó que Teo se encargara de sus intimidades… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y suspiró con pesar. Hace más de 8 meses su novio había viajado a otro continente, acompañado de otra mujer, dejándole en claro que ya no quería nada más con ella y no deseaba volver a pensar en hombres, no más daño para su maltrecho corazón. Unos débiles golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-**Adelante-** dijo Callie mientras se hacía una rápida coleta, Teo entró en la habitación tan tranquilo como siempre.

-**El señor Alan desea verla señorita**- el mensaje la tomó por sorpresa y su corazón dio un brusco he incómodo salto.

-**B… bien, iré a ver lo que quiere**- dijo débilmente.

-**Lavaré su uniforme señorita-**el mayordomo tomó las prendas manchadas, ella asintió y el mayordomo desapareció por la puerta.

Callie caminó por el pasillo apaciguando el ritmo de su corazón, estúpidamente alterado. Golpeó levemente la puerta con sus nudillos, cuando escuchó "Adelante" abrió la puerta.


	3. III Familia

Alan vio a Callie a la habitación y se olvidó de lo que quería decirle, ella llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una blusa turquesa, sus cabellos estaban aprisionados en una rápida coleta que dejaba caer algunos mechones, y su sonrisa… tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar en cuanto la vio.

-**Hola-**dijo Callie con una sonrisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.¿Se había atontado con sólo mirarla? Alan frunció el ceño.

-**Hola**-contestó. Callie caminó hasta la silla que antes había ocupado. Él recordó porque la había llamado- **¿Porqué me ayudaste?**-

-**No sería humano haberte dejado ahí, muriendo**- contesto tranquilamente.

-**Podría ser un ladrón o un asesino** - dijo Alan con seriedad, sin poder entender la amabilidad de la mujer.

-**No pensé en eso…**- ella pasó sus manos por las marcas de su cuello-** lo llegué a pensar cuando despertaste-**

**-Discúlpame**-dijo Alan observando sus marcas arrepentido. Un impulso lo llevó a apartar las manos de Callie y acariciar las marcas de su cuello. Sintió el sonido sordo de un golpeteo, subió la vista y se encontró con los ojos ámbar de Callie, que lo miraban con sorpresa y algo más que no pudo descifrar. Sonó nuevamente el golpeteo y lo distinguió en la puerta, ella desvió la mirada y él se alejó.

-**Adelante-**dijo Alan, con extraña rudeza. Teo apareció en la puerta con unas prendas blancas.

-**Pensé que el señor le apetecería vestirse**-dijo el felino dejando las ropas al pie de la cama, luego se dirigió a Callie-**¿Dónde desea almorzar señorita?**- Alan vio el rostro su rostro sonrojado, estaba mirando las prendas sobre la cama.

-**Almuerza conmigo**- dijo Alan de manera automática, el rosa de sus mejillas se intensificó y ella lo miró de reojo. Aquella reacción atrajo a Alan, le divertía y gustaba, deseaba descubrir que tan rojo podía quedar el rostro de Callie.

-**¿Señorita?**- insistió pasiblemente el mayordomo.

-**Está bien, comerá aquí**- informó, luego miró a Alan de reojo y se levantó-** Les dejo para que te vistas**-

-**Sí, señorita**- Callie salió corriendo-**Señorita, su hermano menor desea verla, y el señor Daniel ha llegado**- con lo último los hombros de Callie se tensaron y su mirada parecía preocupada.

-**Iré a ver a Nathan, si Daniel desea hablar conmigo avísame**-y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Alan se quedó mirando la puerta, preocupado. Teo le ayudó a pararse y a vestirse, tomando en cuenta que lo único que le vestía eran las sábanas de la cama, sentir la ropa fresca y limpia le reconfortaba.

**-¿Quién es Daniel?**-preguntó Alan mientras caminaba un poco.

-**Es el hermanastro de la señorita Callie, es mayor que ella…-**informó Teo pero luego su cara reflejó algo parecido al dolor-** Desgraciadamente él no soporta a la señorita, y acaba de llegar del continente**-

-**¿Qué tan mal se llevan?-**

-**Como perros y gatos**- Alan se dio cuenta de la ironía al ver las orejas felinas de Teo- **Digamos como agua y aceite, mejor**- corrigió con una media sonrisa.

-**El hermano menor…-**

**-El señorito Nathan, se lleva considerablemente mejor con la señorita, pues son hermanos directos, la señorita Callie suele ayudarlo siempre, tanto en los estudios como en sus problemas-**

**-Respecto a los padres…-**

**-La madre de la señorita falleció al darle vida al señorito Nathan… El señor Robert volvió a casarse con la madre del señor Dan…-**el sonido de loza rota retumbó en toda la casa, escucharon pasos correr por el pasillo hasta su puerta, un joven de cabellos almendros entró seguido de Callie.

-**Está ebrio-** exclamó enojada, mientras se sacaba unos pedacitos de cerámica del brazo izquierdo-** Teo cuida a Nathan, quédense aquí hasta que yo venga por ustedes-**

**-Hermana, tu bra…-**

**-Estoy bien- **puso sus manos en los hombros a su réplica masculina y lo miró a los ojos**- Quédate aquí, yo arreglaré esto**-Le dio un beso en la frente al momento que escuchaba un ronco bramido afuera de la habitación.

-**Venga señorito**- dijo el mayordomo tomando a Nathan de los hombros- **Señorita tenga cuidado**- ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Alan no supo qué hacer, pero el menor apretó los puños y golpeó la cómoda.


	4. IV Una Bestia

¿Cómo se había atrevido ese gorila a lanzarle el jarrón a Nathan? Por suerte pudo ponerse en medio antes de que este impactara contra el rostro de él, luego atinó a dejarlo con Teo pero ahora se las vería con ese tipo. Con todo el odio que albergaba hacia ese hombre corrió hasta la sala de estar donde se escuchaban los bestiales bramidos. Al asomarse logró esquivar una silla la cual se rompió contra la pared.

-¡**Idiota, cálmate!**-le gritó, pero el momento recibió una embestida y chocó contra la muralla cayendo encima de los restos de la silla, se levantó y al divisarlo tomando un trago de la botella le pateó la barriga haciendo que la botella cayera de sus manos y se quebrara en el piso.

-**¡Maldita perr…!**-bramó Daniel hasta que Callie le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndole girar y caer al piso. Él se lanzó contra Callie tomándola del tobillo, haciéndola caer y le dio un golpe en el estómago. Ella no pudo evitar gritar cuando Daniel le mordió en el hombro mientras la aprisionaba con su cuerpo hasta hacerle sangrar.

Callie le golpeó varias veces en el rostro, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que le hizo crujir la nariz, para cuando Daniel se distrajo ella ya se había escabullido, le tomó el brazo torciéndoselo e inmovilizándolo, con el brazo libre ella le golpeó la cabeza y lo dejó inconciente. Lo arrastró hasta una silla (la única que quedaba completa) y lo amarró fuertemente a esta, luego se dirigió a la habitación de visitas y al abrirla Nathan se le tiró encima haciendo que ambos cayeran.

-**Nathan soy yo..**- le susurró al oído, acariciándole el cabello.

-**Hueles a… ¡Tu hombro!-**exclamó con horror el menor.

-**No es nada, deja levantarme**- el joven se levantó de un salto y ayudó a su hermana a incorporarse-** Lo amarré en la sala de estar, la cual está hecha un desastre, lo siento Teo** - dijo Callie al entrar a la habitación.

-**No se preocupe señorita, yo me encargaré del resto**- dijo el mayordomo y desapareció por la puerta.

-**Yo iré por vendas, espérame aquí Callie**- dijo Nathan desapareciendo tras Teo.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en la banquita de siempre, pero al mirar al frente Alan no estaba recostado en la cama, estaba sentado frente a ella mirando, con aquellos ojos inteligentes y observadores, sus heridas. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba cambiado, estaba recién afeitado, y aquellas ropas blancas resaltaban su cabello negro, corto y liso pero este seguía desordenado. La camisa blanca estaba desabrochada en el principio dejando ver una parte de su bien formado pecho, respiró por necesidad.

-**Ni Teo ni Nathan me dejaron ir a ayudarte-**sacándola de sus pensamientos ella se dio cuenta que sus ojos color rubí parecían disgustados, ella suspiró intentando recuperar la voz, pero eso le hizo doler la mordida del hombro.

-**En ese estado pudiste haber quedado en peor estado**-

-**Cuando escuchamos tu grito…**-él cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego miró su hombro ¿Acaso él se preocupaba por ella? Se negó a si misma, era normal preocuparse por alguien herido-**…todavía no olvido ese sonido, debió ser una bestia.-**

**-Según esos bramido****s creo que sí- **dijo medio riendo. Él se le quedó mirando, sonriéndole ella le miró a los ojos y él también… no podía pensar pero vio como él se le acercaba ¿o era ella la que se le acercaba? En tal caso ¿Por qué no se rechazaban? ¿Sería un sentimiento mutuo?


	5. V Tan cerca de ti

¿Ella no se alejaba? Sus ojos lo miraban con una ternura y deseo que Alan no se pudo explicar. Alan sintió el aliento de los labios de Callie…

-**¿Callie?**-dijo el joven en la puerta, Nathan estaba en una posición tal que no podía ver a su hermana, pues Alan la tapaba. Ella cerró los ojos de golpe y se dejó caer simulando un desmayo. Alan la tomó en sus brazos sintiendo su tibio cuerpo contra el suyo ¿Cómo podía ser tan placentero sentir un cuerpo pegado?- **¡Callie!-** Nathan corrió hasta ella dejando un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el suelo- **Hay que acostarla**- Callie abrió lentamente los ojos.

-**¿Estas bien?**-le preguntó Alan.

-**Sí-** su voz era débil, e intentó levantarse, pero la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos era tan agradable… la retuvo en sus brazos.

-**Mejor es que te tiendas, un movimiento brusco podría marearte-** justificó Alan con la mayor seriedad que pudo disimular. Ella le miró a los ojos sorprendida y sonrojada, tan adorable… tan deseable.

-**Veamos tu hombro… es lo que más me preocupa- **dijo el menor y deslizó la tela de la blusa por el hombro de Callie dejando al descubierto la sangrienta marca. Nathan le echó agua a la herida para limpiarla.- **Te recomiendo que la sostengas bien**- le dijo a Alan, como no lo estuviera haciendo.

Callie cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula. Nathan intentaba ser delicado pero aquella herida parecía tan sensible. En un momento llegó Teo y ayudó con la saturación de la herida.

-**Prepárese señorita, voy a empezar**-le advirtió el mayordomo antes de empezar con la saturación, lamentablemente, el menor le explicó a Alan, Callie era alérgica a la anestesia, por lo que siempre había sufrido con las saturaciones, pero por lo mismo tenía una gran resistencia al dolor. Ella escondió el rostro en el pecho de Alan y le apretó la camisa con la mano entregándose al futuro inmediato.

Cuando Teo empezó escuchó un gemido de dolor ahogado y él la apretó más contra si mismo, hasta que terminó.

-**Señorita Callie, aún falta su brazo**- aquel brazo que había utilizado para proteger a su hermano menos de un jarrón de cerámica. Teo limpió las heridas y le vendó el brazo, luego guardó lo restante en el botiquín.-** El señor Daniel está encerrado en su habitación, lo mantendré dormido hasta que sus padres lleguen, con permiso iré por el almuerzo**- Callie estaba pálida y sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-**Almorzaré en mi habitación, Teo**- dijo Nathan, el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta-** Llamaré a papá para que adelante el vuelo, ¿Alan, te molestaría encargarte de mi hermana?**-

-**Para nada**- dijo instantáneamente. El menor le ayudó a acomodar a Callie en la otra cama de la habitación, pues ella estaba débil después de la intervención, luego le dio las gracias y se fue.

-**Lamento las molestias**- susurró Callie, Alan se había sentado a su lado en una esquina de la cama. Él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tomándole la mano.

-**Para nada, te devuelvo el favor-**

-**¿Qué pasó con tu yeso?-** dijo confundida.

-**No soporto los enyesados, me dan comezón además de que no lo necesitaba-** dijo riéndose y moviendo el brazo derecho con total normalidad.

-**Eres raro-** suspiró ella intentando sonreír.

-**¿Por qué?**-

-**Pareciera que encuentras estas peleas de lo más normales, no haz preguntado nada sobre quién es Daniel o porqué lo ha sedado Teo-**

-**Teo me dijo que es tu hermanastro y que no le agradas en absoluto, aun que sí, me sorprende que ese canalla llegue a ese extremo de hacerte tal daño**- dijo con desprecio. Realmente quería matar a aquel tipo, y sobre batallas, él estaba acostumbrado, su vida eran las batallas, el espionaje…

-**No frunzas el ceño, se te harán arrugas a temprana edad-**le dijo con una sonrisa.

Teo llegó con la comida, la cual le devolvió el color al rostro de Callie, ya volvía a sonreír. Terminado el almuerzo platicaron de vanidades toda la tarde, para la cena Nathan se les unió y ya en la noche Nathan no dejó que Callie se moviera de la cama así que le pidió inocentemente a Alan que la cuidara aquella noche, pues ambos dormirían en la misma habitación. "Que inocentes son los jóvenes" pensó con pesar y gozo Alan al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.


	6. VI Trueque

Sinceramente no podía dormir y no era por el dolor del hombro ni por el del brazo, era por que estaba "durmiendo" en la misma habitación que su huésped. Lamentablemente al buscar el porqué de su nerviosismo encontraba una desagradable respuesta, Alan le había robado algo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, ella cayó como una joven ilusa. Aquello la desconcertaba y enojaba, pues después de lo de su ex novio nunca más quiso saber de hombres, su amiga la invitaba a fiestas y le presentaba centenares de hombres, que no podía negarles su atractivo pero no le afectaban por más que la cortejaran, pero ese extraño, que encontró medio muerto y que pudo ayudarlo a curarse, es hombre de increíble atractivo, de ojos y aura misteriosa, y de una sonrisa inigualable le había robado esa poca cordura que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Se dio vuelta en la cama hacia la ventana y suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? ¿Cómo cayó tan fácilmente?

-**¿Estás despierta?**- Callie sintió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas tensas al escuchar su voz.

-**Sí, no me puedo acomodar bien con el hombro**- mintió se sentó en la cama y lo miró él también se había sentado-** ¿y tú, te duele todavía el brazo?**- ella lo vio vacilar mirándose el brazo sin yeso, pues él se lo había sacado, argumentando que le daba comezón.

-**No, es que suelo estar despierto de noche, además la luna esta llena-** Callie miró por la ventana notando la blanca esfera que resaltaba en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-**Te he contado bastante sobre mi y mi familia, pero no sé nada de ti-**dijo con tranquilidad, notando que él apretaba la mandíbula y volvía a dudar.-**¿En qué trabajas?**-

-**Yo no sé en que trabajas tú**- apuntó él.

-**Pues responde tú y luego te lo digo**- una leve chispa de astucia brilló en los ojos de Callie.

-**¿Jugaremos al trueque?**-

-**Parece una buena actividad, tomando en cuenta que ambos no podemos dormir**- él sonrió y Callie se quedó sin aliento, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Bien…-** en los ojos de Alan volvió a asomar la duda, pero pareció llegar a una resolución-** trabajo como guardia nocturno de un pub**.- Callie notó que por aquello debían ser sus costumbres nocturnas, pero algo le decía que no era tan así aun que ¿por qué le mentiría a ella?.-**¿tú?-**

**-****Trabajo en la policía de investigaciones**- Alan se volteó de golpe para mirarla, parecía sorprendido.

-¿**Eres policía?-** Callie asintió sintiendo calor con los ojos de Alan encima de ella, miró a la luna-** de oficina – **eso pareció más una aseveración que pregunta.

-**¿por qué de oficina? Es muy aburrido y el papeleo es muy tedioso, la adrenalina del terreno es más gustoso para mi.**- dijo con una sonrisa, él frunció el seño disgustado.- **¿Qué pasa? –**

-** ¿No es muy peligroso para ti?**- aquello sonó tan despectivo que Callie comenzó a disgustarse.

- **¿Disculpa?**- dijo indignada- ¿**Acaso yo no te parezco "digna" o "apta" para hacer mi trabajo?-**

**-Es muy peligroso para ti**-

-**pues para tú información llevo tres años en este rubro y todavía no me vuelan la cabeza… creo que ya me bajó el sueño, adiós**- bruscamente tomó las sabanas y se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Aquel movimiento le probocó un horrible dolor en el hombro, pero no se quejó.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio escuchó algo que no pudo distinguir y sintió como un lado de su cama se hundía y una mano tiraba de las sábanas para destaparle la cabeza. Debido al dolor del hombro no pudo resistir, pero no le miro, se quedó con los ojos cerrados simulando haberse dormido, por más estúpido que fuera.

-**Quizás a tu hermano lo pudiste engañar, pero a mi no**- dijo con una voz burlona, ella no se movió-** Vamos… no fue mi intención hacerte enojar**- dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dedo.

-**¿Entonces cual fue tu intención?**- dijo Callie con la ironía marcada en la frase. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a él haciendo que, accidentalmente, los dedos de Alan tocaran sus labios y ella se diera cuenta que él estaba muy cerca de ella nuevamente, quedando sin palabras ni aliento. Él miró sus labios con una expresión en sus ojos que Callie no pudo descifrar.

-**Me preocupa de que te valla a pasar algo**-el silencio inundó el momento él le acarició el labio inferior con el índice dejando en blanco sus pensamientos, él desvió su mirada hacia sus ojos y se le olvidó como respirar.

-**¿Por qué te preocuparías por una desconocida?**-dijo tomando aire bruscamente y girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. Él se alejó un poco y por alguna razón ella extrañó su calor.

-**¿Seguimos con el trueque?- **dijo con una sonrisa de diversión, ella sintió que el rubor asomaba en sus mejillas y esperara de que en la oscuridad él no lo notara-** Pues la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo no me preocupo por ningún extraño, pero tu te haz preocupado por mi, me haz curado y me has abierto las puertas de tu casa ¿ cómo podría no preocuparme por ti?-** "Sólo es agradecimiento" pensó con decepción Callie, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-**Entiendo, bueno ahora de verdad tengo sueño y también deberías dormir, mañana viene el médico y de seguro te va a retar por el brazo no enyesado-** dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

-**Bueno… Buenas noches- **él se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse e irse a su cama a dormir. Callie no pudo dormir esa noche.


	7. VII Secuelas

Sinceramente no podía dormir y no era por el dolor del hombro ni por el del brazo, era por que estaba "durmiendo" en la misma habitación que su huésped. Lamentablemente al buscar el porqué de su nerviosismo encontraba una desagradable respuesta, Alan le había robado algo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, ella cayó como una joven ilusa. Aquello la desconcertaba y enojaba, pues después de lo de su ex novio nunca más quiso saber de hombres, su amiga la invitaba a fiestas y le presentaba centenares de hombres, que no podía negarles su atractivo pero no le afectaban por más que la cortejaran, pero ese extraño, que encontró medio muerto y que pudo ayudarlo a curarse, es hombre de increíble atractivo, de ojos y aura misteriosa, y de una sonrisa inigualable le había robado esa poca cordura que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Se dio vuelta en la cama hacia la ventana y suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible tal cosa? ¿Cómo cayó tan fácilmente?

-**¿Estás despierta?**- Callie sintió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas tensas al escuchar su voz.

-**Sí, no me puedo acomodar bien con el hombro**- mintió se sentó en la cama y lo miró él también se había sentado-** ¿y tú, te duele todavía el brazo?**- ella lo vio vacilar mirándose el brazo sin yeso, pues él se lo había sacado, argumentando que le daba comezón.

-**No, es que suelo estar despierto de noche, además la luna esta llena-** Callie miró por la ventana notando la blanca esfera que resaltaba en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

-**Te he contado bastante sobre mi y mi familia, pero no sé nada de ti-**dijo con tranquilidad, notando que él apretaba la mandíbula y volvía a dudar.-**¿En qué trabajas?**-

-**Yo no sé en que trabajas tú**- apuntó él.

-**Pues responde tú y luego te lo digo**- una leve chispa de astucia brilló en los ojos de Callie.

-**¿Jugaremos al trueque?**-

-**Parece una buena actividad, tomando en cuenta que ambos no podemos dormir**- él sonrió y Callie se quedó sin aliento, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-**Bien…-** en los ojos de Alan volvió a asomar la duda, pero pareció llegar a una resolución-** trabajo como guardia nocturno de un pub**.- Callie notó que por aquello debían ser sus costumbres nocturnas, pero algo le decía que no era tan así aun que ¿por qué le mentiría a ella?.-**¿tú?-**

**-****Trabajo en la policía de investigaciones**- Alan se volteó de golpe para mirarla, parecía sorprendido.

-¿**Eres policía?-** Callie asintió sintiendo calor con los ojos de Alan encima de ella, miró a la luna-** de oficina – **eso pareció más una aseveración que pregunta.

-**¿por qué de oficina? Es muy aburrido y el papeleo es muy tedioso, la adrenalina del terreno es más gustoso para mi.**- dijo con una sonrisa, él frunció el seño disgustado.- **¿Qué pasa? –**

-** ¿No es muy peligroso para ti?**- aquello sonó tan despectivo que Callie comenzó a disgustarse.

- **¿Disculpa?**- dijo indignada- ¿**Acaso yo no te parezco "digna" o "apta" para hacer mi trabajo?-**

**-Es muy peligroso para ti**-

-**pues para tú información llevo tres años en este rubro y todavía no me vuelan la cabeza… creo que ya me bajó el sueño, adiós**- bruscamente tomó las sabanas y se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Aquel movimiento le probocó un horrible dolor en el hombro, pero no se quejó.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio escuchó algo que no pudo distinguir y sintió como un lado de su cama se hundía y una mano tiraba de las sábanas para destaparle la cabeza. Debido al dolor del hombro no pudo resistir, pero no le miro, se quedó con los ojos cerrados simulando haberse dormido, por más estúpido que fuera.

-**Quizás a tu hermano lo pudiste engañar, pero a mi no**- dijo con una voz burlona, ella no se movió-** Vamos… no fue mi intención hacerte enojar**- dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dedo.

-**¿Entonces cual fue tu intención?**- dijo Callie con la ironía marcada en la frase. Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a él haciendo que, accidentalmente, los dedos de Alan tocaran sus labios y ella se diera cuenta que él estaba muy cerca de ella nuevamente, quedando sin palabras ni aliento. Él miró sus labios con una expresión en sus ojos que Callie no pudo descifrar.

-**Me preocupa de que te valla a pasar algo**-el silencio inundó el momento él le acarició el labio inferior con el índice dejando en blanco sus pensamientos, él desvió su mirada hacia sus ojos y se le olvidó como respirar.

-**¿Por qué te preocuparías por una desconocida?**-dijo tomando aire bruscamente y girando la cabeza hacia la ventana. Él se alejó un poco y por alguna razón ella extrañó su calor.

-**¿Seguimos con el trueque?- **dijo con una sonrisa de diversión, ella sintió que el rubor asomaba en sus mejillas y esperara de que en la oscuridad él no lo notara-** Pues la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo no me preocupo por ningún extraño, pero tu te haz preocupado por mi, me haz curado y me has abierto las puertas de tu casa ¿ cómo podría no preocuparme por ti?-** "Sólo es agradecimiento" pensó con decepción Callie, ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-**Entiendo, bueno ahora de verdad tengo sueño y también deberías dormir, mañana viene el médico y de seguro te va a retar por el brazo no enyesado-** dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

-**Bueno… Buenas noches- **él se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse e irse a su cama a dormir. Callie no pudo dormir esa noche.


End file.
